Future Imperfect
by Kimmy
Summary: Time has been altered... Can it be restored?
1. Prologue

********** 

Tittle: Future Imperfect 

Author: Kimmy (kaworukun@centennialpr.net) 

Rating: PG/PG-13 

Disclaimers: I own dead squat. 

Pairings: ? 

Author notes: I'm calling Wyatt by his middle name in this fic. Just so no one is confused, Matthew is Wyatt. 

********** 

*Prologue* 

A rusty, beaten up Yugo stopped before an old building. A woman exited the car and entered the abandoned building. Once inside, she walked the long, dark hallways, past once thriving offices and empty cubicles to one candle-filled room. Inside, two men shimmered into existence, quickly bowing before the woman. She nodded her head, acknowledging their presence, and they quickly stood back up. 

"Did you get it?" She asked somewhat impatiently. 

"Yes, but what we needed to do to get it--" 

"Is none of my concern." She said, cutting him off.  
  
"Of course, madam. Please forgive my brother for daring to speak to you like that." The other man pleaded. 

The woman smiled, "It's quite all right. After all, if it truly works, none of this will have happened. Speaking of which, where is it?" 

"Ah, here." The first man took a small pouch from his pocket and removed a small, reddish stone from within. He quickly handed it over to her. 

She examined the stone in her hands, grinning wickedly. 

She glanced at the men quickly and asked, "I need the power of two demons to power-up this thing, right?"  
  
"Yes... But you already knew that..." The first man answered. 

"Yes, I did." 

With an evil smirk, she lifted up the stone as the pair of guys just looked on. Realization dawned on them, but it was too late. Twin arcs of red light shot out from the stone, hitting both brothers and surrounding them. They soon erupted in flames as the arches both stole their power and vanquished their bodies. With his final breath, the second man spoke his last words. 

"Mistress Phoebe... Why?!" 

Phoebe said nothing. With their bodies now gone, the stone absorbed their power, making it glow bright and strong. 

"I only have one chance with this." Phoebe said to herself. "One chance to be powerful again, to rule as I should have! My nephews, The Charmed Ones: prepare to never exist." 

With that, blinding rays of light erupted from the stone and when it was all over, Phoebe was nowhere to be seen. 


	2. Chapter 1

********** 

Title: Future Imperfect 

Author notes: I'm calling Wyatt by his middle name in this fic. Just so no one is confused, Matthew is Wyatt. Also, I wasn't planning on putting up any warnings yet because, to me, they could be a little on the spoiler side. However, one review had a Phoebe/Cole fangirl vibe to it, so I feel it's prudent to put up a little warning about it and what pairings you all might come to expect. And one final thing I want to do is to say thanks to the people who reviewed. I'm so glad you liked it. ^^ 

Warnings: I do not like Phoebe. At all. I like the Phoebe/Cole pairing even less. Therefore, this fic will not have any Phoebe/Cole in it. Well, at least not anything shared by both parties. This fic will also have minor slash in future chapters. You have been warned. 

********** 

*Chapter 1* 

The alarm clock buzzed loudly, indicating the start of a new day. The owner of said clock -- a raven-haired, blue-eyed young man in his mid 20s -- groaned underneath the covers, not wanting to wake up just yet. He stretched his arm from the under the covers, trying to find the clock and shut it off, but he met with no success. Finally, after a couple minutes of trying, he gave up. He rose from the bed and shut it off, and made his way to the bathroom. 

Twenty minutes later, he sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee trying to figure out who to book for his club's 30th anniversary. After going over band after band, he gave up for a while and watched the morning news. Upstairs he could hear his brothers getting up and he smiled. He had always been the first one up, even as a teenager. 

Ever since... He frowned slightly as a sad thought entered his mind and made him remember that along from his club, another anniversary was coming up. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard one of his brothers enter the kitchen.  
  
"Coffee..." His younger brother grumbled. 

"Good morning to you, too." He said, shaking his head. 

"Sorry. Morning, Matthew." 

"Coffee okay?" Matthew asked as he poured himself another cup. 

"Mmm." 

"Good." Matthew went back to the bands. 

"Have you gotten anyone yet?" 

"No... None of these are good enough. I want someone fantastic, you know? I want P^3's anniversary to be awesome." 

"What about Mike's band?"  
  
"Mark..." 

"Come on, you haven't even heard them. Please give 'em a chance." Mark pleaded. 

Matthew relented. "Fine... They can try out, okay? If they're not as bad as I think they are, they can play a set." 

"He said yes!" Mark yelled into the living room as Matthew's left eyebrow rose. 

Mike rushed into the room. "Really?! Thanks! Dude, you so won't be sorry!" He exclaimed excitedly. 

Matthew sighed. "You were both in on it, huh?" 

"Well, yeah." Mike admitted. "Mark figured you'd give in if he asked you instead of me." 

Matthew cast a look at Mark who simply looked away. 

"My own brothers... plotting behind my back..." Matthew said in mock disappointment and hurt. 

"And we'd to do it again!" Mike said proudly with his arm around Mark's shoulders. 

Matthew just chuckled. "Idiots." 

There was a few minutes of silence after that. Mike ate some cold cereal while Mark and Matthew just watched the news. Mark was the first to speak again. 

"Are you going with us?" Mark said softly. 

"I don't know." Matthew replied. 

Mike sighed. "Matt, I know you don't forgive dad or pop for leaving us, but--" 

"But what? They left me alone. I mean, I know they died to save us, but... They still left me alone." Matthew stared at the ground. 

Mike and Mark looked at each other and nodded. 

"We'll go alone, then. Like always." Mark said. 

"I'm sorry." 

"We know." 

"Guys?" 

"Yeah, Matt?" Mike responded. 

"I..." Matthew stopped and looked around.  
  
"Matthew? Are you okay?" Mark asked concerned. 

"Something's wrong..." Matthew said somewhat cryptically. 

Mark and Mike just looked at him, confused now.  
  
"Matt, is it a demon?" Mike asked.  
  
"It's..." Matthew's eyes went wide. "Phoebe?"  
  
Mark and Mike's eyes now matched their brother's.  
  
"What?! She can't be... She's powerless!" Mark tried to rationalize.  


"How come you can feel it and we can't? I mean, I'm the one with the premonitions.... It sounds like something I should be getting!" Mike said. 

"I guess it has something to do with him being 'the prophesied twice-blessed child' or something." Mark said sarcastically. 

"Yeah, we kinda got gypped in the powers department compared to him, didn't we?" Mike commented. 

Matthew glared at them. "This is not the--" 

Matthew gasped and quickly turned around. He drew as much power as he could from himself and projected his blue shield around his brothers. His brothers could only watch as Matthew and everything around him disintegrated with a flash of light. When the light subsided, the shield collapsed. 

"Matthew! Matthew, where are you?!" Mark yelled worriedly. "Where'd you go..." 

"Mark? Look around..." 

"The house.... It's in ruins. How did this happen?" 

"You think I know?" 

Mark sighed. "Of course not. Sorry." 

Mike looked outside through what was left of the window. "Oh, my God... Mark."  
  
Mark took a look and his face was now as shocked as Mike's. "San Francisco, it's..." 

"Ruins." 


End file.
